One Good Turn/Transcript
This is a transcript for One Good Turn. Transcript * George Carlin: Bill and Ben are the most mischievous engines working on Sir Topham Hatt's Railway. They're kept busy pushing and pulling cars up and down the line that runs from the china clay works to the harbor yard. They like to have fun together and often play tricks on the workmen. * (Bill pulls the cars away and soot falls on the tracks) * George Carlin: But sometimes, their teasing ways can get them into trouble. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see them. * Sir Topham Hatt: Important goods have arrived in the big yard. Bill and Ben, I need you to help the other engines. * Bill and Ben: Oh yes, of course, sir. * George Carlin: Replied the twins. They set-off happily on their important mission. BoCo was resting in the yard when suddenly he heard a pair of familiar whistles. * BoCo: Hmm. * George Carlin: Sighed BoCo. * BoCo: Here comes trouble. * Bill: Sir Topham Hatt told us you were tired. * George Carlin: Teased Bill. * Bill: He asked us to take all your cars for you. * BoCo: You 2 never stop do you? But I'm wise to your pranks and we do need help here. * George Carlin: The twins were soon busy pushing and pulling the heavy cars into place. At last, the day's work was done. The twins now became excited. They were going to use the turntable for the 1st time. Bill went first. * Bill: This is fun! * George Carlin: He shrieked to Ben. He didn't want to move off at all. The foreman stopped the turntable. * Foreman: Please make way for the other engines. * George Carlin: He ordered. Bill did so, but the foreman had accidentally stopped the turntable in the wrong place. Bill was on the wrong track and there was Ben puffing directly toward him. The engines came to a grinding halt. * (Bill and Ben stop against each other) * George Carlin: They gazed grimly at each other. * Bill: I was here first! * George Carlin: Said Bill. * Ben: But you're in my way! * George Carlin: Protested Ben. * Ben: You'll have to back up again! * Bill: I won't! * Ben: You will! * Bill: I won't! * George Carlin: Sir Topham Hatt came to stop the noise. * Sir Topham Hatt: If you don't behave, I shall not allow you here again. * George Carlin: The next day, Ben was still grumpy. * Ben: That Bill! Imagine getting in my way on the turntable. He's a really silly engine! * BoCo: The way I heard it. * George Carlin: Sighed BoCo. * BoCo: It sounded like you were both to blame. * Ben: Pooh! You must have heard it all wrong! * George Carlin: The twins grumbled about each other all day. Even kind Edward lost patience. * Edward: All this grumbling spreads bad atmosphere in the yard. * BoCo: You're quite right and that's why I've come up with a plan. * George Carlin: BoCo whispered his plan to Edward. Then his driver told Sir Topham Hatt. * Sir Topham Hatt: I'll start making arrangements right away. * George Carlin: The next morning he called Bill and Ben into the yard. * Sir Topham Hatt: BoCo is taking a special train to the harbor. His regular heavy goods train is waiting on the siding. You can pull it together. * Ben: But... * Bill: But... * George Carlin: Protested Bill and Ben who were still not speaking to each other. * Sir Topham Hatt: Good. I knew I'd could rely on you 2. * Ben: I'll take the train myself. * George Carlin: Huffed Ben. * Bill: Go right ahead. * George Carlin: Said Bill. Ben was coupled up to the train of freight cars, but they were too heavy for him to move alone. * (Ben attempts to pull a train) * Bill: Go on. * George Carlin: Teased Bill. * Ben: I can't! * George Carlin: Said Ben. Then suddenly, both twins laughed. * Bill: I don't think we'll take turns this time, Ben. * George Carlin: Said Bill. * Bill: I think we better pull together! * George Carlin: Ben was delighted. It was good to be helping each other. Best of all, it was good to be friends again.